


Coffee

by Ilovedogzandpie



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, Short & Sweet, This ship needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedogzandpie/pseuds/Ilovedogzandpie
Summary: Tam and Synara have breakfast together in Synara apartment
Relationships: Tamara Ryvora/Synara San
Kudos: 7





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and sweet fic that's been sitting in my drafts for a while, hope you like.

Tam was deep asleep with the blankets and comforter wrapped around her body tightly like a gift wraped ball. Tam had a soft whistle like snore that she would deny having. Synara thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She watched tam from her tiny kitchenette, making breakfast for the two of them. honestly her kitchenette was nothing more then a microwave she used all the time, an countertop burner she bought so she can cook things for Tam that wasn't for the microwave, a percolator coffee pot, and a beercooler fridge.

Synara's apartment was tiny, it was an old round side motel that had been converted in to an apartment thay still haf the ugly cigarette stained popcorn ceiling and painted over wallpaper that was warping. It was honestly a dump, probably not much better cared for back when it was a motel. It was cheap place and it took cash because she was under radar at the moment. Tam liked it because she had roommates and lived with guys, so it was nice for her to get away for the weekend. Synara didn't mind in the lest bit, even when Tam stole the blankets and wrapped herself like a caterpillar cocoon.

Synara watched her girlfriend sleep for a few moments before turning back to the task on hand. she was making omelets for the two of them. Simple breckfast thing and within her ability to cook. She wasn't the best cook on earth, but she was learning for Tam. 

In the skillet was two piles of vegetables, one had mushrooms and the other was mushroom free. Synara hated mushrooms, it was kinda like eating slimy squishy thing, but Tam loved them and that was why mushrooms where even in the apartment. One the vegetables had cooked down the way she liked she poured eggs over them. As the egg cooked she pushed the egg mixture apart so that the omelets apart and once she was satisfied she flipped them so there tops where now cooking.

After Synara plated there plates and poured them both out coffee and sat it on her tiny two person table. Synara went over to her bed and gently sat down next to her girlfriend sized lump. Then she gently pulled down the covers to reveal Tam's sleeping face. After a moment of admiring her sweet sleeping face, Synara leaned down and kissed Tam's face. 

"Tam you need to wake up." Synara said softly

"No, it's Sunday, time to sleep." Tam protested half asleep.

"But your food is going to get cold," Synara said, "I made us both omelettes."

She waited for Tam to respond, she almost thought she feel asleep again and was going to leave her be until she woke up on her own, then Tam asked, "is there mushrooms in it?"

"Yes your omelette has squishy gross mushrooms in it." Synara said.

Tam only laughed as Synara kissed her one more time before Tam un-burrowed herself from the blankets. Synara saw tam was wearing her metal band shirt, blue boy short underwear, her hair was wraped in a red scarf, and she blanket indentations on her face, to Synara she was beautiful. Her girlfriend stumbled her way to the bathroom and Synara was just amused by it and sat down at the table waiting for her to join at the table. After a few moments Tam returned, after washing her hands and splashing her face to wake up. Tam looked down at the food and back at Synara.

"Looks good." Tam said.

"Hopefully it tastes just as good." Synara said.

"Please, you cook better then I do," Tam said picking up the hot sauce and splashing she food with it.

Synara smiled to herself and took the bottle when Tam was done drowning her food and splashed a few on her own. The two ate is silence for a moment, just enjoying eachothers company for a while longer.

"I'll take you back to your place after we eat if you want, so you can get ready tomorrow." Synara offered.

Tam thought for a moment.

"Or I can stay here until this afternoon, maybe even this evening." Tam said hopefully.

Synara would love it if Tam stayed the whole day, but Tam worked at a local shop, and her boss, who also happened to be her landlord wanted her in the next day, and tam went to collage at the same time. Most of her classes was in the afternoon or evening while she worked the morning half of her day. The other had work and classes the next day, and Synara had to be responsible for her girlfriends future at the moment.

"Just until this afternoon, then I'm taking you back home." Synara said.

"Sounds good," Tam said, "maybe take the long way and stop for lunch."

"I like that." Synara said.

Synara would have leaned over a kissed her again, but Tam's lips would be covered in burning hot sauce residue and Synara didn't want that feeling on her lips.

Synara had really fell in love with this girl didn't she.

**Author's Note:**

> I love mushrooms but many people I know don't.
> 
> Even though I didn't describe them I like to believe they look like Thatsn0m00n character sheets on Tumblr:
> 
> https://thatsn0m00n.tumblr.com/post/615121275600388096/quarantine-boredom-forced-me-to-make-modern-au
> 
> This link is what I mean^^


End file.
